Last Passenger
Last Passenger is a 2013 British suspense thriller film directed by Omid Nooshin and starring Dougray Scott, Kara Tointon and Iddo Goldberg. Plot Lewis Shaler (Dougray Scott) is a doctor and single father heading home with his young son Max (Joshua Kaynama) on a late night train from London. Max accidentally causes fellow passenger Sarah Barwell (Kara Tointon) to spill coffee on her coat, prompting Shaler to apologies to Barwell. The interaction is the beginning of a romantic connection between the two. Later, while the train is stationary, Shaler notices an unidentifiable man tampering with the train's brakes. As the train begins to move again he sees another man crawling across the tracks. On investigation, Shaler discovers the train guard has vanished. Soon after, as the train approaches Shaler's home station, Barwell kisses Shaler and asks him to call her, however Shaler is distracted by the train bypassing his stop. Shaler tries to contact the driver via the intercom, but the driver only speaks briefly to ask how many passengers are left. Shaler and fellow passenger Peter Carmichael pull numerous emergency brake cords to no effect. It dawns on Shaler and Carmichael that this is a hijacking situation and, along with fellow passenger Klimowski (who Carmichael originally suspected of involvement), attempt unsuccessfully to stop the train using the rear hand brake. Later, the train collides with a vehicle at a level crossing triggering one of the six remaining passengers to suffer a heart attack, and Shaler is unable to revive her. Klimowski and Shaler then work together in an attempt to break into the driver’s compartment using a fire extinguisher as battering ram, but their effort is unsuccessful due to the reinforced door. Klimowski attempts to decouple the train carriages by climbing outside, but this dangerous gambit is cut short by an approaching single-track tunnel. Shaler saves Klimowski by pulling him back on board a moment before the open door's impact with the tunnel. It transpires that the police have laid an ineffective blockade in the tunnel which only momentarily stops the train, and none of the passengers can open the doors due to the narrowness of the tunnel. Suspecting that they are now close to a destructive collision with the Hastings station buffers, Shaler creates an improvised explosive using the last remaining fire extinguisher. The explosion causes enough damage for Shaler, with help of Carmichael, to de-couple the carriages, however Carmichael falls through the gap in the carriages. The burning carriages separate as they speed through a suburban station. Shaler is left on the carriage controlled by the driver whilst, Klimowski and Barwell attempt to stop their own carriage with the hand brake at the rear. With the train continuing to burn around him, Shaler takes a moment to compose himself, before running and leaping from the carriage as it explodes. Shaler is discovered alive and conscious by Barwell, Max and Klimowski while a helicopter circles overhead. In relation Tan Wan Yin and Timothy Mok had watched that movie.